A Change Of Fate
by Mindfulthoughts
Summary: After a simple usual day at work i'm home and choose to watch Yugioh GX and what happens next changes my life completely. Rated T as a precaution. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers it has been a long time since I wrote a story but I have been interested in another idea but I am having a couple of thoughts on my final fantasy story. I hope that you all enjoy this new story.**

 **Author note: All copyright ownership to yugioh gx go to konami but I own new characters and plot twists. Please review and comment.**

Chapter 1 An Unexpected Change Of Fate

I got back home after a long day of work and took off my shoes and rested on the sofa in my living room. Hello I am Jase Haynes and of age 21 with brown hair and slim body. I choose to kill some time by selecting an anime dvd to watch, there's a variety of choices and the one that stood out most was yugioh GX since I am a huge yugioh fan. I take it from the shelf and prep the television and dvd player. After inserting the disc i go up to my bedroom while the dvd loads and open my cupboard.

I find and open a yugioh tin of mine to take out my deck, it helps brighten the mood when watching the yugioh series. My deck is Exodia since it is one of my favourite decks in the game. I bring it downstairs and notice that the main menu is up on the dvd. I choose episode 1 The Next King Of Games to start things off. I watched as Jaden Yuki ran for his life to get to the duel academy tests to get accepted into the academy.

It makes me laugh how he manages to get there with two minutes to spare. After his encounter with yugi muto and gaining winged kuriboh he carries on towards the tests. The introduction starts and I get my deck out, I look through my cards and wonder what would it be like to actually live in that place and duel in duel academy with my cards. I look at the tv screen and notice that the intro has finished but it froze. "Strange" I wondered, I pick up the dvd remote and press the stop button but nothing happened.

All of a sudden the screen went black and full of pixel flashes like an end of transmission screen. I got up from the sofa and walked towards the screen. "Jase" a voice said "Huh?" I froze for a moment upon hearing a random voice. "Who's there?!" I cried "You have been selected my friend" "Selected? Selected for what?" I questioned. There was no reply and the tv went completely blank. "Okay that was strange" I thought it was over but it wasn't.

The screen started showing a whirlwind formation from a bird's eye view and I could feel wind pulling me. In an instant I grabbed the sofa at an arms reach but I saw my deck get pulled in. "My cards!" I cried. I reached out to grab my deck and released my grip, getting pulled in with my cards and soon everything went dark as well as me being unconscious.

 **Author note: Well that's my first chapter to this new story of mine. I hope that it is a good start. No matter the opinion please leave a review and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Hello fellow fanfiction readers I have another chapter for you in this new story of mine. I have read some reviews left for me and appreciate the feedback so I have made a couple of tweaks. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. All copyright laws go to konami for ownership to yugioh gx. But I own made up characters/cards and plot twists.**

Chapter 2 A Great Task to Fulfil

"Ohh my head" I cried in agony. I must have been unconscious for like 30 minutes. I stopped rubbing my head and opened my eyes. I widened my eyes in surprise to see nothing but black surrounding me. "So it wasn't a dream" I stood up and saw my cards lying in front of me. I picked them up and looked through them. Thank heavens that they are not damaged. "Welcome Jase" I heard the same voice from before and froze in fear. "Who's there?" I questioned "Do not worry I mean you no harm" I slowly turned over and froze once again in fear of what was in front of me.

A being stood before clad in armour with colours of black and gold, a red cape, spike curved from his back and face covered by helmet and faceplate. It was none other than the Supreme King himself. "You seem very shocked and surprised to see me Jase" Upon hearing that I shaked my head to get out of my trance. "Please forgive me your majesty where are my manners?" I knelt in front of him "It is an honour though to see the Supreme king himself but why am I here?" I questioned. I heard his footsteps coming closer so I looked up "I'll explain in a minute but can I see your cards?" he requested.

I stayed in my kneeling position and passed him my cards. "Ah I see that you possess the mighty Exodia the forbidden one" "Yes my lord" I felt a bit proud to get a bit of appraisal from the Supreme king. "Hmm, the trouble with exodia there is a lot of delay with this deck but with my help you can get him out sooner" I looked upon him in shock "I am grateful your highness but why are you doing this?" "It's simple" he replied. I stood back up from where I was kneeling. "I request that you be the guardian of my descendant during his days at duel academy"

My mouth dropped when I heard that "You want me to be the guardian of Jaden Yuki? Your descendant? But why?" I asked. He chuckled a bit before stating "It's because he needs a guardian due to Yubel being in space remember, without her he is vulnerable so I need you to help and guide him until they reunite" I nodded in acknowledgement "But you do realise your highness that when they reunite yubel tries to get revenge on him" "That may be true jase but you are to guard and help him until they reunite properly" I understood that statement because eventually jaden fuses his soul with yubel's. "Do you accept my request Jase?" he questioned "Would I be sent home if I succed?" I questioned back. The supreme king nodded "Of course, once your task is done you can go home" I smiled in appreciation "Thank you"

"Your welcome, now for your exodia deck" the king of the gentle darkness raised his hand to cover my deck and darkness covered it. "Here this should help" he handed my deck back to me "Thank you, but what did you do?" "I simply used my power over the gentle darkness to create cards that helps draw out exodia, but not fully changed it since you have attacking monsters like blue eyes and summoned skull" "Wow thank you so much" I smiled with glee having help from the ruler himself.

"Your welcome now go and fulfil your pledge and duty" after finishing his sentence he vanished into the darkness "But wait how am I supposed to get there?" I shouted, nothing replied but I started to sink down into the floor "Oh no what is it this time?" I sank further into the floor until I saw nothing again. I woke up again but this time I saw daylight and a huge building and realised that I was laying on the floor "Excuse me?" I turned my head to voice, it was a woman near a table.

"Are you alright?" "I'm fine thank you" I got up and turned to see a duel disk with my deck and a piece paper. I picked them both up to see that the piece of paper was a form of acceptance into the duel academy entrance exams "The supreme king must have done this" I pondered. I placed the duel disk on my right arm and walked towards the desk "Hello sorry about earlier I am here for the entrance exams" I stated as I handed over the form. The woman accepted it "Ah I see that you are Jase Haynes, welcome to the entrance exams, please go through the entrance to duel fields and an announcer will call your name"

"Thank you miss" I bowed in appreciation and headed into the entrance "The supreme king must have sorted all of this out, not surprising he is the ruler of the duel spirit world. Time for me to start my mission"

 **Author note: So what do you think of this new chapter? I hope that it's a good start. Please leave a review and comment and I hope that you have enjoyed this new addition to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Hello fellow readers I have brought you another chapter to this story and it took a lot of thought. I am grateful for the reviews because it's good feedback and helps improve. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please leave a review and comment.**

 **Diclaimer note: All copyright on GX goes to konami but I own made up cards, characters and story twists.**

Chapter 3 The Entrance Exam

As I waited in the elevator I noticed something strange. In the mirror my reflection looked different, my facial hair is gone and I look younger like I was fifteen again.

"Huh, the supreme king must've made me 15 again to blend in with the students, good thinking" I thought with a smile.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, I walked down the hallway until I reached the audience area of the duel fields. I looked around and noticed a boy with blue hair and glasses and another in front with black hair and white clothing.

"Well, well, well Bastion Misawa and Syrus Truesdale" it felt great to see them for real rather than on a tv screen.

I walked closer to the rails and saw the duel fields and noticed that Jaden Yuki was duelling Crowler.

"Now Flame Wingman, attack his ancient gear golem with skydive scorcher" Jaden's wingman leapt off the tall building. Crowler just cackled in reply

"Sorry to disappoint you but this silly skyscraper has not decreased my golem's attack strength by a single point" Jaden just smirked

"Yes it doesn't, but what it really does is raise my wingman's attack strength by a grand total of, one thousand!" I saw his wingman's attack meter raise up.

"Wait! Time out!" Crowler shrieked in terror

Flame wingman approached ancient gear golem and blasted it with huge flames dismembering ancient gear golem.

"It's impossible, he was my best card" Crowler shrieked before getting hit by a gear.

"Now my flame wingman's special power deals damage to your life points equal to your golem's attack strength, sweet huh" Jaden smirked, Crowler stared in disbelief.

"No way" he quivered in fear as the golem collapsed on him and decreased his life points down to zero.

"Well done Jaden for passing, now I need to as well" I thought

The announcer just reported "Jase Haynes please report to duel field 1 please" I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly

"Here I go" I turned and headed for the stairs leading to the duel fields, I reached the field and noticed that I too was facing Crowler.

"Great, I just got beaten, now I have to face this slacker as well"

"I am Dr Vellian Crowler member of the duel academy board" I walked to my side of the field and bought my duel disk up "Shall we get started with this duel sir?"

Crowler looked back in surprise "Well he's eager" We both drew five cards and our duel began.

(Crowler 4000/Jase 4000)

"I'll start things off since I am the challenger" I drew a card and looked at my hand "Great I have the head piece in my hand, Crowler's in for a surprise"

"I summon a monster face down in defence mode and place two cards face down" three cards appeared in front of me. It felt strange to see holograms of the cards but exciting nonetheless "That ends my turn"

Crowler nodded as he drew his card "I summon ancient gear soldier in attack mode" a machine with a gun rose from the ground (1300atk/1300def) "Ancient gear soldier attack his face down monster!" Crowler ordered

The machine pointed it's gun at my monster and fired it's bullets flipping up my marshmallon

"Uh oh bad news for you, you just attacked my marshmallon while face down, that means you lose 1000 points and it can't be destroyed in battle"

(Crowler 3000/Jase 4000)

Crowler shrieked in disbelief

 **Meanwhile up at the stands**

"Crowler walked right into that one huh Zane?" a blonde girl stated

"Don't doubt him Lex, he's probably a bit unfocused after losing from earlier" a tall blue haired boy replied.

 **Back on the field**

"Fine I place two cards face down and end my turn" two reversed cards appeared on Crowler's field

"Okay my turn" I drew another card but felt a strange feeling, I looked at it and it wasn't familiar

"Hmmm this must be one of the cards that the supreme king added to help draw out exodia" I thought "Okay for my next move I tribute my marshmallon to summon Summoned Skull." Marshmallon disappeared and was replaced by a tall fiendish skull (2500atk/1200 def)

"Next I play the continuous spell card Deliver and Receive"

Crowler raised his eyebrow "That card isn't familiar, care to explain?" he questioned

"Sure this card allows me to add a normal monster to my hand when a normal monster whose level 5 or above on my side on the field destroys an opponent's monster in battle"

"Now Summoned Skull attack with lightning strike" the fiend raised it's arms and shot lightning at the gear soldier destroying it in the process making crowler cover his eyes.

(Crowler 2800/Jase 4000)

"Now with my spell's effect I add a normal monster to my hand" I take the card from my deck and slowly reveal it to Crowler "The left arm of the forbidden one!" Crowler's mouth just dropped in an instant.

"No way this kid's got Exodia?!" a member from the audience shouted.

This guy has exodia, sweet!" Jaden said with glee

"Yes I agree, the exodia pieces are extremely rare, I wonder how he got them" Bastion stated

Both Zane's and Alexis' eyes widened in surprise "This is a very big surprise" Alexis stated "I agree Alexis"

Chazz Princeton a boy in obelisk turned angry "What?! Some random punk has got an extremely rare card such as Exodia? Impossible!"

I smiled with the reaction from Crowler "I play my face down Jar of greed which allows me to draw another card" I draw a card from deck "Now I end my turn, your go Crowler"

Crowler drew another card from his deck "I activate my face down call of the haunted, with this I can bring back my ancient gear soldier" The machine once again came back on the field "Next I play the spell card cost down by discarding a card all monsters in my hand have their levels decreased by two" he said as he places a card in the grave

"Now I sacrifice my soldier to summon my ancient gear golem!" An even bigger machine made of gears rises up on the field. I felt a bit of fear seeing a hologram of the huge monster.

"Now gear golem attack! Mechanised melee!" the golem brings up it's fist and smashes down on my skull turning it into pixels.

(Crowler 2800/ Jase 2500)

"I end my turn" I nodded and drew a card

"I summon Sangan in defence mode, place a card face down and end my go" a small fiendish furball with three eyes appeared on the field.

"Are you trying to stall whippersnapper?! My turn" Crowler added another card to his hand "I summon another gear soldier and now-" "Wait Crowler I play threatning roar, with this you cannot declare an attack this turn" Crowler growled in anger "Fine I have no choice but to end"

I sighed in relief "Okay I draw, and play pot of greed which allows me to draw two cards" a green pot appeared and shattered as I drew the cards. "Yes! Another piece and it seems I drew another one of these new cards" "I activate call of the forbidden one, this spell allows to add a forbidden card from my deck to my hand and I choose the right leg of the forbidden one"

I take the card from my deck and add it to my hand and I notice Crowler is starting to sweat with nerves. "I sacrifice my sangan to summon cyber tech alligator" sangan sank into the floor to be replaced by a mechanical pterodactyl (2500 atk/1600 def) "I use sangan's effect, when it's sent to the graveyard I can add 1 monster with 1500 or less attack and I choose the left leg of the forbidden one"

"Now Cyber tech alligator attack his gear soldier" The cyborg lept towards the soldier strike it down with one of it's mechanical claws.

Crowler 1600/Jase 2500)

"Now I use Deliver and Receive's effect again and add the right arm of the forbidden one to my hand." Now that I have all five cards I place each one on my duel disk monster slots and a green pattern shows up above me. One by one body parts come out followed by a head revealing Exodia himself

"Amazing! The kid summoned Exodia himself!" a member from the audience shouted

"Exodia, obliterate!" I ordered. Crowler froze in terror staring at the legendary as it blasted him and his golem to pieces.

(Crowler 000/ Jase 2500)

After the duel was over I bowed to Crowler and walked off

"Woah that kid actually did it, he summoned Exodia. Impressive" Alexis said impressed. Zane turned and walked away not saying a thing.

I reached back to the area where I was before and was approached by Jaden Yuki "Hey man that was sweet, I never saw anything like it, how did you get Exodia?" "The cards were very hard to find, I'll tell you that" I replied "Yes they must have been" I looked past jaden and saw both Bastion and syrus.

"Well anyway I am Jaden Yuki, what's your name?" Upon hearing that I turned my attention back to Jaden "I am Jase Haynes nice to meet you" I shook his hand and smiled "Nice to meet you Jase, it seems you and I are going to duel academy alongside my friend Syrus back there"

I nodded in agreement "Yes I look forward to it" Jaden turned back and headed for Syrus and Bastion before turning his head "I'll see you there then Jase" I nodded with a smile once again.

"Now that I am accepted into the academy I can properly start my task"

 **Author note: So how do you like my first yugioh battle? It's a start but I hope that it's okay. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
